1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers for plants and other decorative objects. In particular, the present invention relates to containers capable of being mounted upon or supported by wall partitions such as those frequently employed in offices.
2. Prior Art
With the advent of modern office wall partitions, individual offices or work stations became more compact to utilize all available floor space. Because each work station is generally designed to accommodate a desk, chair, and filing cabinet, very little open floor space remained available within each work station. Accordingly, there is very little room in work stations for personal plants. Most plants in modern offices are positioned in hall corners, but are too few in number to give a warm, friendly, personal atmosphere to the working environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,543 to Stankowitz discloses a support bracket designed to be mounted between and supported by wall partitions. The support bracket is perpendicular to the wall partitions and receives an octagonal saucer, upon which plants and other decorative objects can be placed. These objects project a substantial distance from the partition walls, and if employed in work stations, would merely serve to make crowded conditions worse. Moreover, the support bracket is incapable of supporting anything except the lightest of objects, such that heavy plants could not be placed upon the saucer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,091 to Wolff discloses a plurality of wall partitions joined together at their vertical edges. A beam member is supported at each of its end edges with a hanger which is inserted between the wall partitions where they join together. Various types of racks are designed to be securely suspended from one or more beams, yielding an unlimited number of combinations of racks for any purpose desired. The racks project a substantial distance from the partition walls, and if employed in work stations, would serve to make crowded conditions worse.
Because the prior art partition wall plant supports substantially project into the work station, a need exists for a plant arrangement capable of providing each work station with plants, yet maximizing the space within the work station.